A typical image forming apparatus includes a printer engine that performs printing on print paper, two controllers that control the printer engine according to a print job, and a reception data assignment unit that assigns the print job to any one of the two controllers, whichever is appropriate for the print job. The reception data assignment unit determines which of text data and graphic data is the main reception data. If the reception data assignment unit determines that the text data is the main reception data, the text data is assigned to the controller targeted at the text data. If the reception data assignment unit determines that the graphic data is the main reception data, the graphic data is assigned to the controller targeted at graphic data.
However, regarding the above typical image forming apparatus, if the controller notifies the printer engine of print information, which is information used by the printer engine, according to the print job, completion of printing is delayed by a time equal to the processing time taken by the controller to notify the printer engine of the print information.